wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Architecture, Experience, and Meaning
This stub is being originated by Michael Tan. Abstract There are certain questions we should be asking ourselves about the places we inhabit. There are fundamental elements of architecture which explain how buildings and landscapes contribute to the overall quality and identity of a place. The first element talked about is space. Architects perceive space differently than the common idea that the majority of people think. Architects focus on the void between things in which people dwell using their five senses and their relative perception. Form is the second element the essay talks about. Form is one of the most versatile aspects of architecture as it encompasses a wide range of qualities. There are two functions that must be kept in mind with form: the purpose it must perform and the message the designer wishes to convey. As with shape, form should also be looked at with relativity to other things. The last element talked about is material which is the physical makeup of a building that affects the quality and perception of a place. The choice of what raw material to use is dependent on various properties such as visual affect and tectonic quality. Key Concepts Space: An architect's idea of space differs from a normal person's. The usual idea of space is "an infinite and unbounded expanse of air in which tangible objects are located". However, this differs with an architect as they focus on what area that is unused. There are certain questions they ask such as is this space appropriate? How can this space be used? Space is used with the five senses and so it is important to keep them in mind when thinking about how space is perceived or evaluated. Context is needed when space is involved due to the fact that perception of a space can change easily when a certain context is used. Form: Form is "one of the most accessible aspects of architecture it relies heavily on what we can see...the architects refer to as form: the shape, size, orientation, and visual movement of a building as a figure in space". Form can be read as sign but the interpretation of it is relative and depends on context and cultural knowledge. Forms can be read in terms of the dialogue they create with their surroundings which means that it goes beyond its looks. Material: The understanding of material is needed to finish the understanding of space and form. Materials have distinct strengths and capacities but "Materials...affect the qualities of a place as well as one's perception, and therefore our sense of what any architectural design might mean". There are multiple ways in which material is used as it could be chosen for its intrinsic properties but worked in a way for a symbolic meaning. Examples What is discussed in the article is very applicable to real life. You could look at any building and there are specific reasons that explain why the space, form, and material of the building was chosen. Some Examples include: The Eiffel Tower: '''It was built to be the entrance way to the Worlds Fair in 1889. They tried making it the tallest man made building. The design for the structure was actually designed through a contest and a man named Eiffel won. It is made of iron and painted every seven years to keep the iron from rusting. '''Sydney Opera House: '''The Sydney Opera House was designed by studying the harbor near it. They were built specifically using cranes bought for the project. It's roof is made from pre-cast concrete and its held together by tensioned steel cable. The glass is unique in the Sydney Opera House and was made to order from France. The roof is covered with more than 1 million tiles. '''Resources and further reading "Eiffel Tower: Why Was the Eiffel Tower Built?" Eiffel Tower: Why Was the Eiffel Tower Built? Eiffel Tower, 2008. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. In this article, it explains why the Eiffel Tower was built and what factors were kept in mind when creating it. Pearson, Michael Parker, and Colin Richards, eds. Architecture and order: approaches to social space. Routledge, 2003. In this book, it dives deeper into the social aspect of space using discussions of different locations all around the world. Ching, Francis D. K. Architecture--form, Space, & Order. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons, 2007. Print. In this book, it serves as a tool for beginners interested in architecture. It contains various architecture terms as well pictures which cover a large amount of material while still giving thoughtful insight. Fernandez, John. Material Architecture. Routledge, 2012. This book serves as a discussion on the many materials that exist and how they can be used. Foster, James Taylor. "Six Essential Materials & The Architects That Love Them." ArchDaily. ArchDaily, 04 Mar. 2014. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. This article just gives quick surface level insight into some useful materials on what architects should use and why they should use them. Keywords Architecture Space Form Material Citations Ching, Francis D. K. Architecture--form, Space, & Order. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons, 2007. Print. "Eiffel Tower: Why Was the Eiffel Tower Built?" Eiffel Tower: Why Was the Eiffel Tower Built? Eiffel Tower, 2008. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. Fernandez, John. Material Architecture. Routledge, 2012. Foster, James Taylor. "Six Essential Materials & The Architects That Love Them." ArchDaily. ArchDaily, 04 Mar. 2014. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. Pearson, Michael Parker, and Colin Richards, eds. Architecture and order: approaches to social space. Routledge, 2003. Category:Stub Category:Reading Category:Keyword Category:Architecture Category:Space Category:Design